


Sun, Surf, and Sand - Being re written

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Surfers, F/F, F/M, Hawaii, M/M, Multi, Surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets the balls to fly and the boys are off to the sun, sand and surf of Hawaii to a surf contest. What was a task to find out who the perfect surfer really was turns into a mission to get Dean's surfing idol back on a board.<br/>Slow build relationships, and eventually porn, but do not count on it for much later.</p><p>This story is on hold as the last three chapters that were written ended up corrupted and lost. I am currently re writing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This story is VERY much so a work in progress and it needs people to tell me what they think. Please take it with a grain of salt as I am still working on it. If you liked it please leave a kudo or a comment.

Wind ruffled his hair as the sea salted water washed over his feet as it splashed over the board a bit. He stood in the middle of the board holding his balance and just enjoying the feeling of flying. It was like a set of wings and a kiss of sea. Then it all turned bad, cold and dark, bubbles moving from around him towards the surface of the water. Slowly he kicked his way up to the surface only to find that he was being pushed down again deeper this time, a wave must have broken and crashed just above him. The water was dark and the pain in his head screamed as he tried to swim to the surface again. 

It was when he woke in a cold sweat in a hospital bed that he realized he survived the cold waters of the deep salted sea. “Hey little brah!” The voice beside him sounded like he was laughing at something, it always sounded that way. Gabriel was a happy go lucky kind of guy and it drove Castiel up the walls some days. How someone can be so happy he would never know. 

“Hey.” His voice cracked as he used it for the first time in what felt like a very long time. He looked at his brother to see sad eyes looking back at him he knew that what had happened was not a good thing he could read it all over the look on his brother’s face. 

“You been out for a bit.” Gabriel spoke standing up beside the bed his brother laid in. “The doctors said you were lucky Brah! A little bit stupid too!” Castiel looked at his brother who was sitting beside the bed.

“How long?” Castiel asked softly taking the cup that his brother handed him. He was sure that his brother said something but wasn’t sure what. “Sorry?” he asked putting the cup on the small table that was moved beside the bed.

“A week, but the worst part Castiel is the broken leg, and wrist.” Gab motioned for the cast on his leg that went to the hip. “You smashed it against a reef. It shattered the bones, they had to pin parts back together, your done Brah!” Gabe was now sitting beside his brother on the bed. “The life is done.” All castile could think of was how nicely his brother put it to him, he could have been a bit nicer about breaking the news of Castiel’s forced retirement on him.

“Don’t be lolo.” Castiel spoke softly looking at his leg. His brother was crazy, he had to be, he was a surfer the top of his class in Honolulu, and he was well known, him and his brother. It was over? One ride at day break and it was all over? This couldn’t be, and Gabe could see that puzzling look in his younger brother’s eyes. His Blue eyes, so much more blue then the water, his tanned skin and dark hair limp from being in a bed for a week, and away from the sun and sea that would blow the soft locks to a fluffy wild look. Now he just looked sad, and depressed. Like part of him was missing now.

“Brah, I am no lolo. It be over!” It was cute when the boys would use the native tongue, they have been in Hawaii for many years now, surfing the waters, living a life full of carefree fun. Now what were they to do? One brother no longer able to surf. “I will still surf brother, you will get better, and we will figure it out day by day.” Gabe stood and touched his brother’s shoulder before leaving. “I will be back later. Hang loose brah!” Gabe spoke as he left waving the Shaka to his brother as the door closed.

Castiel looked at the ceiling above him and just stared, now what was he to do? He could always go back to keeping books for people, he was good at it, after all he had to do it for him and Gabriel, or they would never eat. 

It would get better, Gabriel said they will survive, and things will get better. It had too. 

 

The blue sky went out over the sea for miles so bright and cheery. “CROUCH!” He yelled over the crash of waves out to the water as the slick black board glided over the water the wave cutting out around the man balancing on it hugging the wave as he crouched into the tube the water covering the view of his brother. Shaking his head he watched as the board came out of the tube as the rider dived off of the board into the warm waters of the Florida coast. 

Dean pulled himself up onto the board and paddled back to the beach where his brother was standing waiting for him. “How it look?” He asked as the leash was taken off of his ankle and the board was wedged into the sand. The deep black glistening in the light.

“Looked good, but you need to get lower, you run a risk of the wave taking your head off if you keep standing that tall!” 

“Look who is talking you’re the mountain.” Dean spoke pulling his wet suit from his shoulders to sit around his hips, the blue and green board shorts peeking up from under the wet suit. 

“It is why I don’t surf!” The taller man spoke throwing the towel to his brother. Smirking as he knew what the next question would be. It was only a matter of time and Dean was very predictable.

“So where is the next event Sammy?” Dean asked catching the towel to wipe the salted water from his skin. The surf contests on the main land USA were few and far between. It was well known that one could only go so far surfing if they didn’t fly to two prime locations. It was now that Sam had to convince Dean that it was time to move on to the next location. “No!” Dean spoke as he saw the look on his brother’s face. “No Sammy, there has to be another one on the main land!” He spoke as he looked horrified at what was to come next.

“Dean it is GREAT money, and the respect!” Sam spoke softly to him. “Listen we would be smart to go! It also gives you a chance to take his place!” Dean looked at his brother. It has been two years since the retirement of one Castiel Angel. The Angel brothers were a set of well-known Hawain surfers, and often would come in first and second when they surfed together. Now it was just Gabriel. This made many surfers happy, for if they were together in a contest many of the surfers would pull out.

Since Castiel’s accident and his forced retirement even the brother’s surfing skills seemed to go down, Gabriel was holding onto first place by a hair of a point from the other surfers, and Dean knew that his own ability was enough to force the man out of his rank. 

That is the thought that now found him on flight United 1732 from Miami Florida, to Honolulu Hawaii. Fourteen hours, of jittering butterflies, and horrible turbulence. Sam laughed at him and all he could think of was the baby he left in the care of the Miami International Airport. 

“It will be fine Dean.” His brother spoke handing a drink over before closing his own eyes in a nap.  
 


	2. Did I say something wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a first chance encounter with the angel brothers. Who knew?

“Hey Sammy I just got lei’d” Dean smirked as he hugged the lovely hula girl who placed another lei around his neck as they got out of the rental car at the hotel they would be staying at for a few days. Sam hard heard this joke a few times already, once at the airport, another in the lot to pick up the rental car, and now here. The joke had to get old soon or he would kill his brother.

Dean made small talk with the girl as Sam was hugged by her companion another flowery lei around his own neck. Sam smiled as he thanked the girl and moved into the hotel to check in to the room that they rented. “Yes that is right two beds.” Sam spoke as Dean came up and clasped him on the shoulder. The surf board under his arm, Sam shook his head of course he would leave all the luggage in the car but take the surfboard off of the roof.

“Brah we don’t judge!” The man spoke softly and in a low key giving Sam a wink. Sam hated that they assumed the brothers were a couple. After all it is not like they looked like brothers, Dean was so much shorter then he was.

“WERE BROTHERS!” Dean almost shouted as he caught the conversation. The man behind the desk gave a small shaka and moved to check the boys in to the room that would be home for the next unforeseeable future. The surf event after all wasn’t for a few weeks.

“Sir no surf boards in the hotel please!” Another man came by and spoke. Dean smiled at him and petted the case his board was in, it was his baby now that his Impala was an ocean away, two even? He wasn’t sure, he knew it would be weeks before he was back in the driver seat, and having to give up both his car and his board was not a happy thought. “I am a guest here!” He spoke as Sam finished with the room. 

“It is okay we have Beach front we won’t be bringing it in again sir.” Sam apologized as he was lead down the path to the room they would share. Sam gave a tip to the younger bell hop who had opened there door for them and moved on to see to another guest. Dean happily laid his board against the rail in the sand, his protective sleeve now thrown under the bed. He wouldn’t need that in till they leave. Sam was smart to get a room on the beach and so close to the ocean.

Dean looked over the room watching his brother unpack his case for a moment before moving back to the board walk that also served as there porch. Leaning on the rail he looked out to the surf that was slowly lapping at the shore. A yawn stifled by his knuckles. The jet lag was killer, but he had time to adjust to the difference and get some time in the ocean in.

“So the registration is in a week that gives us time to get use to the time change, the new weather, and also the surf.” Sam spoke as he leaned up beside his brother. Dean nodded he understood and continued to watch the low waves the kids happily playing in the sand and sea. “I never thought I would ever get to see you surf the blue oceans of Hawaii.” Sam smiled as he looked to where Dean watched the water lap at the sand. It was early in the morning for Hawaii, late for them.

“I never wanted to fly this far, but I think we made the right choice. The flight back will be a bitch.” Dean pushed up off of the rail and took his boots off placing them beside the small step down to the sand.

“Don’t think about that Dean, just think about the surf.” Sam watched his brother put his feet in the sand and test the feel like one would water. The decided to get changed into board shorts and walk the beach, maybe catch some of the waves as they were small and Sam can surf them.

 

“You need to ease up on the board Gabriel, your leaning to far over.” Castiel spoke to his brother as he came out of the water his board with golden wings under his arm.

“I am not Brah!” Gabriel spoke as he put the board into the sand and sat beside his brother’s crutch. It was still hard for the boys to be on the sand without Gabe feeling horrible for what was happening to his brother. He won’t be able to surf ever again, he was lucky to be walking with the aid of a crutch to support his weight on the right side.

“You are.” Castiel spoke softly tugging his sweat pant leg a bit to make sure the horrible scars were covered up, it was a nervous tick of his now. He knew the pants covered his leg well but it still bothered him that the scars from the reef and the surgery to put bones back into place left horrible ugly deep scars.

Castiel didn’t come to the beach as much as he used to when he could surf, but his brother and their friends requested his help with moves as they were going to be boarding soon in a big contest. He look to where a few of their friends laughed at the new Shark Bait that were trying to stand on the boards as they too tried to catch waves like the locals. Castiel shook his head as he watched the tourists, with the big training boards try to catch the soft waves they used for training and balance practise.

A few actually got to their feet before falling into the blue water below. “New Shark bait!” Gabriel spoke softly as they watched another fall and come back up.

“Watch that one!” Castiel spoke as a man in his fifties started to paddle out to the ocean only to be thrown off his board from a wave before he could even think about attempting to stand. “You can see that coming a mile away!” He spoke as the man pulled himself to rest over his board before he tried again.

“Charlie gives good lessons, more should do them!” Gabe spoke as he looked to his red headed friend whom was on a board with a set of kids showing them in the sand how to stand on the boards to keep their balance. It was then he nudged his brother watching as two men walked towards the surfing locals. Most of the tourists stayed away from them and would stay close to the beach front resort cabins but these ones came closer.

“Dean here, look!” Sam spoke as they stood in there board shorts both with a surf board under there arms watching another surfer try and fail at getting up. The waves were small and easy for many to enjoy a quick ride on the waves. Sam smiled and Dean laughed as another fell into the water. “Your Turn Sammy boy!” Dean spoke as they both tightened the leashes on their leg and ran out to the water tossing the boards down and paddling out to the water to wait for another wave.

“Worst part of surf competitions all the Shark bait in the water gets them sharks interested!” Gabe said nodding to the taller and shorter man who now sat out on the boards and waited. The black board made Castiel think of his own that now sat in a shed covered in sand and dust. Castiel nodded looking at his brother agreeing with the statement that his brother made.

“You will show the Haole who owns the beach!” Castiel spoke as the two boys laid on the boards under them and then started to paddle before the wave formed under the boards and they both got to their feet and kept low enjoying the easy ride, the one with shorter hair stood tall and watched the taller one stay close to the board a bit wobbly on the board. They were both smiling and laughing. It made Castiel think about his own days on the board with his brother. They always had so much and now he sat here watching others have the same fun.

“Hey we have surfers, quick take bets who dunks first!” Gabe laughed as they watched the boys. A few more waves were caught by the two, the tall one taking a few dips into the water too soon, but the shorter one just chilled on his board. He even did a few small tricks. This got both of the boys on the beach watching closely. “Here for the contest?” Gabriel asked looking to his brother who shrugged not sure who it was. He was not someone he recognised. So it must be a newer surfer if that is what he was there for. 

Soon the two of them were coming out of the water boards under their arms laughing. Gabriel and Castiel nodded to the two men as they walked by to the towels they had tossed into the sand close to the Angel brothers.

“Way to hang in there Bro!” Dean spoke clasping his brother on the back before noticing the two close to him the winged board standing tall beside the man in board shorts.

“Thanks!” Sam spoke before he wiped his face from the salt water.

“Nice ride!” Gabe spoke over his shoulder to the two men.

“Thanks!” Dean spoke nodding to Castiel, “Kinda warm for sweats don’t you think?” He spoke as he moved over to where the two locals were seated, Castiel just looked at him before he picked up his crutch and pushing off of the sand with a single well practised fluid movement, one that spoke of his great sense of balance and self. Soon he was hobbling along the sand to a waiting jeep in the parking lot behind the small dune of sand.

“Don’t mind him Brah! He misses the Ocean!” Gabe said picking up the board, and Castiel’s bag of books before moving along. “Enjoy the sun!” He winked at Sam as he followed his brother.

Dean watched as the board with the golden wings was strapped to the top of the rack on the jeep. Carefully he moved along the sand to stand beside his brother. Watching the Jeep pull away to reveal the halo and wings painted on the side of the jeep.

“Sam, I think that was the Angel Brothers.” Dean spoke to his brother. Sam shook his head that he wasn’t sure. He didn’t keep up with the surf news as well as Dean did, he was more concerned on making sure they were fed, and looked after.

“Maybe!” Sam spoke before another surfer walked up the sand towards the parking lot stopping where the jeep was once parked. “DAMN IT!” her voice rang out around her as she kicked sand around. The boys had left without her, they were her ride back to the bar.

“Can we help?” Dean asked putting his own board beside the ladies board, the white feathers of wings painted on the board she held.

“My brah’s took off without me.” She spoke looking to the two men in front of her. “And they left me here.” She was a true red head all full of spitfire.

“We could go get our car and take you home.” Dean offered the lady in need. Sam nodded as he walked up to her as well. “You will have to give directions, we are not from here.” She looked to the two of them thinking they were a bit loco but what other option did she have.

She followed the boys back to the room they were in so they could drop the boards off and pick up the rental car. “So you’re here to surf?” She asked as they got into the car, Dean behind the wheel, and Sam in the back seat as the lady took the front passenger seat so she could navigate for them. Dean smiled and turned on the charms as he answered her question, not realizing he was barking up the wrong tree.

“Yeah.” Dean smirked looking at her as she gave him the next direction. “We are here for the contest! I am a surfer from the main land!” He spoke and Charlie laughed as they turned another corner.

“Dark or light side?” She asked nodding at his chest.


	3. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam take Charlie back to the bar, putting all the pieces back together to make a bigger picture.

Dean pulled up in front of the bar where a line of boards with feathers on them made a fence, including one with black feathers. It was broken in a few pieces and seemed to be pieces back together with the gaps showing. “COOL!” Dean spoke as he pulled in to park. Charlie laughed as she got out of the car and un hooked her own board from the roof her own board soon joined the one with golden feathers from the beach. “Charlie, these boards are awesome!” Dean spoke running fingers along the black one along one of the pieces that was carefully pieced together. The broken parts were simple and he could see bits of coral still stuck in parts of it. This board hit the reef hard. 

“Yeah the boys love them all.” Charlie spoke as she walked towards the door. “And the fans are good to be gentle with the ones we still use.” She winked watching Dean pull his hand away.

“You all have the same theme happening.” Dean spoke as he pointed at her board.

“Yeah it is cuz they are all family, I am the adopted one so mine are just dull wings, one day I will earn a colour!” She spoke as she walked into the bar. A black feather with gold and silver writing hanging over the door ‘FEATHERS’ it read in a lovely script. It was a well known Surfer’s hang out, with a board walk and a beach just feet away from the front door.

“So why not surf here?” Dean asked looking to the water where many people were still surfing the slow waves.

“Too many people and the boys get no surfing done. They just end up signing autographs!” 

It was then that Dean started to put the pieces together, the jeep, the bar, the boards, and the broken black winged board of one of the fallen angel brothers. Fallen was the word for it as he no longer soared over the blue waters, not since… “Charlie wait, do you mean? The two on the beach, they are Angels?” He spoke not sure how to put the question. Charlie smiled and winked at him.

“They are all my angels!” She laughed as she pushed open the doors and strolled into the bar Dean and Sam following, after all Charlie said she would feed the boys for driving her down the beach. Picking up her apron she wished well to the waitress who was leaving for the day before taking up a tray and menus. “It is slow right now, but we are training the new staff for the contest, this place hops while there is surfing contests on.” She spoke as she handed the boys the menus. “More so considering most of the contest takes place right outside our front doors.” She pointed to the lovely beach that already had a few tents being erected.

“So the two on the beach that left you behind?” Sam asked as he pointed to a salad on the menu, Charlie jotted it down before answering.

“My Brah’s!” She spoke proudly. She moved to Hawaii many years ago as a runaway and was happily taken in by the family. Most of the kids in there large family were adopted that way, they all worked at feathers to pay for room and board, and many of them took up surfing as a hobby to bring in more customers and winnings. It was hard working keeping this family moving, but her parents did it well, and now the elder ones held the job. “Gabriel was the one surfing, and Castiel was giving him tips, after all that boy is a natural!” She spoke as she wrote a few notes for the chef like no onion for Sam. 

“Wait… CASTIEL?” Dean asked looking at her like she grew another head. Charlie just nodded. 

“The one and ONLY!” Gabriel spoke coming around the corner carrying another try. “And boy is he mad at you Haole.” Dean looked at him not sure what he was being called but knew it can’t be good. “We don’t talk about the crutch or leg, or make any reference that he is done. It kills him to be on the beach and not be in the surf!” Gabriel spoke as he served a few locals with a smile and a thanks as they gave him luck for the next contest.

“I am sorry for my brother.” Sam spoke.

“Not an issue Brah! We all know how younger brothers can be, all attitude and no brains! Names Gabriel, most call me Gabe!” He spoke shaking hands with Sam as Dean just smiled like he met Harrison Ford.

“I’m Sam, and that is Dean Winchester! My older Brother!” Sam shook hands as Dean tried to do the same. “So sometimes it is the older brother that is stupid.” He laughed as Dean started to stutter an apology again. He just met one of his competition and his idol and had no clue, now all the feathers and angel wings made sense. In fact his board was an Angel board.

“Welcome to the Island Brah!” Gabe spoke walking away to the music that Charlie put on the juke box taking up her hand and dancing with her a few moments before a ding in the kitchen drew her away to fetch food. 

“Dean that is awesome who knew you would meet them so soon?” Sam spoke as Charlie walked by and placed plates down with drinks. It was one of the reason’s Dean got on the flying metal tube of death.

“Not hard to find the Angel Crew!” the local next to them spoke as she nodded their way. “Names Meg!” She introduced herself as she watched Charlie.

“Meg here is a surf reporter.” Charlie finished the introduction, “she was the one who covered the reason Castiel left the scene and she is the only one we talk to about our surf plans.”

“Meg Masters?” Dean butted in. “I read your articles all the time, your review on the way Angel Boards cut the water made me buy one.” He smiled. “It was a bitch to pay shipping to Cali!”

Meg laughed a bit before she wiped her mouth from the last bite she took of her food. “Yeah I get the exclusives for the boys, so Dean Winchester eh? You are new to the scene, only winning the last two Main Land Billabong contests?” Dean was nodding that was him. She knew her things. “So you plan to prove you can surf then?” She laughed getting up and walking to the window of the kitchen and sticking her head in for a moment. “PERFECT AS ALWAYS CLARENCE!” She hollered as she gave the traditional Shaka and left feathers with a soft good luck to Gabe and Dean.

Dean and Sam enjoyed the food and chatted with Charlie and Gabe for a bit. It was during a quiet moment when Charlie was dealing with drinks for a few regulars that Dean noticed that in the kitchen was the dark haired man in sweats. He hobbled out of the kitchen as a younger man took over the back and came to the front of house. 

Dean was moving before he had a thought in his head. It was his chance to say sorry to the man he had insulted without knowing it. He spoke as he approached, “I am sorry, Mr. Angel?”

“Castiel is fine.” He spoke before turning to see who wanted his attention. His forced smile fell the moment he saw the man from before. “For you though I might make an exception.” Dean blinked a few times before shaking his head a bit not sure how to take the comment or the tone that the man was using with him. 

“Hey I am sorry if I said something earlier that wasn’t right. I am new to Hawaii, and not sure what is allowed to be said or not.” Dean made the excuse known that he should apologize but also knowing that what he said didn’t warrant the other man being rude to him now. After all Dean was just being light hearted and engage him in a conversation about the heat, and how was he to know it was a touchy subject.

Adjusting the crutch that held around his arm and allowed him to walk again. Castiel left the bar through a back door. Dean wanted to follow to find out what the problem was but knew it was a bad idea. Before the man was fully out of view Sam had paid Charlie a tip and was already calling his brother back. They were still tired from the flight, it was time to get a bit of a nap and maybe catch a few waves this evening. 

After all his research said they were going to be decent tonight.


	4. Party all night

Dean wasn’t sure why he was mad by the time he was back in the hotel, he just knew that he was mad. How dare that guy just turn away and ignore an apology. His parents need to scold him, yes they were adults but it doesn’t hurt to have parents to remind there grown kids that they still have to be good to other people. Sam was the one who brought Dean out of his anger by throwing his sleep shorts at the other man. Soon they were both in their beds sleeping away the hot afternoon sun of Hawaii, the idea was just to help combat the sleep they felt from the jet leg before they moved on to other events for the night. 

A few hours rest found Sam stretching as he moved around the room starting the coffee and collecting a shirt and board shorts as well. He soon had the coffee made and was looking out to the beach the light starting to set and the water crashing in a great surf. Dean needed to get out there and then they could eat. Picking up a Flip Flop from by the door to his room he tossed it at his brother coffee in the other hand. “HEY!” He heard as the Flip Flop crashed into Dean’s head and startled the man awake.

Sam could only laugh as he watched his brother change and grab a coffee coming out to join him on the beach. His face lit up to watch people riding the waves out in front of him. They were not as big as he would like but it looked like it would be a great way to get a work out in. Soon he was grabbing his board and running to the water.

Sam smiled and followed behind his older brother with the camcorder to get the action on video so they could critique Dean’s style later. Dean was paddling out to the ocean. His shiny black board reflecting the light. Soon it disappeared under a wave with a perfect Duck dive from Dean. The board and rider popped up on the other side and he was sitting up to wait for the next wave to roll along legs dangling in the cooling ocean. 

Dean was sitting on his board as he saw his brother start following him with a camera. Soon he threw up the traditional hang loose sign, a shaka as the natives called it. Watching and feeling the waves Dean waited for the next ride able wave. “DEAN-O!” He heard from behind him looking around he saw the man from this morning, Gabe was it?

“Hey!” Dean spoke as he went back to waiting. 

“Sorry again about my Castiel Brah!” Gabe spoke coming up beside Dean and watched the water with him. Ignoring the other man Dean started to paddle parallel to the shore and soon the wave formed under him Getting up Dean dropped into the wave to a cheer from his brother and rode it cutting from low on the wave to high before kneeling close to the board and tucking in to the small barrel before riding out of it and coming towards the shore. Falling off the board purposely landing into the water on his back. 

He wasn’t sure when Gabe got close but soon the two were coming into another wave after they paddled out to the water again. Gabe took the first wave cutting the water high and pulling a cut back to move to another part. Dean was able to see it barely over the crest of the wave. It had turned into a small contest just between the two boys. 

Many waves later and they were walking out of the water boards under their arms the night dark around them lights dotting the beach and a party happening on the beach. “You’re good!” Gabe spoke slapping Deans wet back as he moved back onto the sand next to Sam and the party that was being thrown by a bunch of the younger locals. 

It seemed to be a rocking party, Dean was bobbing his head to the classic rock they were playing and Sam was smiling as well. But it was nothing compared to the party joint of the area. Feathers would be throwing a HUGE party right now. It would be like that for the next few days to celebrate the surfers that would come in. “Did you boys want to join me and my family at the bar?” Gabe asked as he wipes the now cold wet ocean off of him before drying his hair a bit. Dean smiled at Sam as he took the offered towel and did the same.

“Sammy?” Dean asked a mostly silent question.

“Yeah sure, just let us put the board back!” Sam spoke as Dean was already walking up the sand to their door as he leaned the board on the rail before disappearing quickly to change out of his wet shorts into dry ones. Soon they were all in Gabe’s Jeep.

“So too many people at the beach at feathers to surf?” Dean asked as Gabe drove them down the road, along the beach. 

“Too many customers wanting autographs, and then with the surf contest soon many people are coming in early to get use to the water and heat that our beach is over ran. We should be getting really busy with the big light in the sky going down!” Gabe winked at the joke about the sun. 

“Too hard to surf then?” Sam spoke from the back enjoying the night breeze in his hair and on his skin in the open air jeep.

“And get any real work in yeah!” Gabe nodded looking at the taller man in the rear view mirror. Soon they saw the lights of feathers on the beach and along there patio. The music was classic Beach Boys ringing out loud and happy. It was a large beach party hosted by Feathers. 

“WOW!” Dean spoke as he stood in the Jeep to get out. He had seen parties like this in the classic surf movies but never seen one himself. 

“Welcome to Friday night at Feathers! Where they angels are out to play!” Gabe spoke as he cut the engine and started to talk and mingle with the dancers in the lot. Waving at Garth behind a set of turn tables as they added a very new twist to the classic music they played. Dean was laughing at the play on words, it was a great moto for a bar, more so when the people running it all had angelic names, or were adopted into the family and were “angels” in another way.

Charlie and Jo were hoping quickly trying to keep up with drink orders on the patio and the full house. “Welcome to my home!” Gabe hollered at them before looking to the two girls serving drinks giving each a soft kiss to the cheek before running in side. 

Dean waved at Charlie who gave him a kiss and hug on his way by before doing the same to Sam. It was a friendly gesture nothing more. “Drinks on the house for you boys!” She told them having to raise her voice loud to be heard over the music.

“You don’t have to!” Dean called back smiling at him as he watched the waitress’ and waiters run around in matching beach gear. The white bikini tops and white board shorts with the black feather and gold lining. The boys in something similar, a white tank with the same board shorts. All had a small white and black money belt as well.

“I am not Gabe just did it for ya!” Charlie spoke again as she spun her tray on her finger a few times, “So enjoy Brahs!” Soon she was moving away to get another set of drinks from Ash and Ellen. “Gabe’s guests!” She spoke to the bar tenders pointing out Dean and Sam before picking up her next order and moving back to the patio.

Soon both boys had beers in hand and were being introduced to so many of the locals. Meg was there too enjoying a few drinks with everyone as the party continued She took a few moments to talk to them and introduced Dean to a few of the other surfers who had come in for the contest. Dean smiled as he was now on his third beer and feeling great all around, lack of food might do that to a person when you add alcohol to the mix. His head was just starting to spin from being introduced to so many people in the small bar and out on the beach so many people. Once again he was watching as Charlie walked up to him them both spotted the commotion at the corner of the bar. 

“Bobby is the Daddy of surf!” Charlie spoke as they were watching the older man talk with Gabe and it looked like he was giving him shit for something. “Keeps telling Gabriel that he has to get Castiel into the ocean again! It is a long going fight!” She said as they watched the scene. “You will get use to him being a sour puss, he is actually really a great guy!” 

Dean watched the fight, Bobby was right, Castiel needed to get back on a board. Fuck his leg, he needed to be surfing. Dean didn’t even know the extent of the man’s injury, just that it put him into a really early retirement from the sport. Dean wasn’t sure why he felt the way he did but he knew if it was him he would be on the board doing what he could. There would only be death if he couldn’t surf. After all that is all he had next to his brother.

“Shit!” Charlie hissed and apologized as she quickly moved through the crowd to Gabriel and Bobby. Something was said and the two me were fast to move towards yelling. Guess the party was soon to be over. Dean turned back to the Bar as a slower song started to play and people slowed there dancing or came to the bar for more drinks. The bar tenders were quick to clear the people who came up.

Ellen was soon looking at Dean who was leaning on the bar sipping his beer. “Hey what is up kid?” She asked as he looked down. 

“Nothing much just thinking.” Dean spoke as he spotted Sam on the dance floor with a cute gal. “How well do you know the family?” Dean asked the woman. 

“I am basically there adopted mom! After their parents died I took over caring for them why?” Dean blinked at the woman who smiled at him, to have someone do that for Sammy and him would have been wonderful, but they were not as lucky. She continued to tend to customers as she talked with him. 

“Castiel…” Dean started and looked to Ellen who was staring at him now. “How bad was it?” He asked not needing to mention much more. The surfer was one of the reason’s he flew here, but he didn’t think he would meet the man, he just wanted to surf the same waters as him. Dean was thinking maybe he could make up for what he said if he could get him back in the water and just laying out there enjoying the water and sun. It must have been the alcohol in his brain but he decided that is what he would do, he would get the man back on the board. 

“Best to ignore it kid!” She spoke in a hushed tone and moved on. He didn’t think she would talk after all he was an outsider. What was it that Gabe called him? A Haole? Downing his beer Dean moved to the beach before spotting Gabe talking with a man in a suit. Must be important they were moving on and Bobby was gone. Charlie was hopping about serving, so was everyone else. They were busy it was amazing on how many people they could deal with here. 

Moving along the beach he saw another smaller bar out here with the feathers logo all lit up bright and it too was serving and Garth’s music could be heard right out into the water where people were on boards enjoying the surf still. They had lights on the roof of Feathers pointed out to the water. It was the place to be it would seem. They party was rocking the ocean lit up like a tree at Christmas.

Dean started to just wonder around the property not really knowing where he was going. Following the building around the back where the noise was quieted from just being turned away from the speakers, he spotted a small house. Dean continued to walk not seeing the private property sign.

Dean walked up to the wooden porch and could only smile as he spotted the other surfer laying on his back on the porch swing. Castiel was napping with a tablet on his chest his beaten up leg resting up on a pillow. His crutch under the swing his other foot resting on it so he knew where it was at all times it seemed. Dean smiled before he decided to knock on the porch pillar that held up the awning. Wanting to tell Castiel he was there.

Castiel woke in a bit of a start not realizing he had fallen asleep watching a video. Castiel looked blinked his eyes open thinking it was one of the many people working tonight, maybe they needed him. Seeing Dean made him mad. Scowling he spoke in a rougher sleep deepened voice. “Private property.” 

“Sorry I saw the light!” Dean smiled as he stood on the path at the base of the stairs. “I.. uh…” He tried to put words together as another slower song came on at the bar just barely heard by the both of them.

“You can leave Haole!” Castiel spoke as he got up holding his tablet in one hand and his crutch supporting the weight on his other arm. He moved towards the door of the house looking back at the other surfer. Dean didn’t budge he just stared at the sleep rustled man as he hobbled towards the house. 

“I don’t wish to. I came here to surf the waters of the great Castiel only to find him a grumpy man!” Dean spoke his voice tight with anger that this man who was always shown as light hearted and soft mannered was now so harsh to people. 

Castiel just stared at him before moving into the house closing the door behind him. He was not wanting to deal with this surfer, this hot headed surfer. Castiel moved into the house and towards his bedroom putting the tablet in the charging docking station as the video played again. Castiel must have touched something as he docked it, but soon the video he was watching was playing again. 

“On a Board, the same make and model as his idol, Dean Winchester is proving to be a Surfer worth watching!” The voice spoke off of the YouTube video that Castiel was watching again. Dean was on the surf cutting the water and doing some great tricks earing major points on this ride. Half way through they split the screen and on one side was Dean the other side had Castiel’s last completion. They were comparing the two of the surfers. Both clean, confident and well done rides. Castiel couldn’t put words to what he was feeling. He was not sure if he was upset, mad, regret, the emotions were a wave on their own, moving and churning in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all thank you so much for checking out this next chapter. Every Kudo received it amazing, every comment and view makes me happy so thank you for reading. I hope your all enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. 
> 
> I am trying to update once a week but I am updating as they are written it seems. So please enjoy them. Comment, Kudo, and enjoy!


	5. One more try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decided he would talk once more to the man he wanted to help. But even then it didn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SORRY it took so long and then it is a small chapter but I am currently working on the whole Christmas thing for the house. I plan to get on a posting scheduled after the new year. So please give me an idea on how often I should post. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying the story. I am sorry it is short!

“You never told me how it went with the lady from Feathers!” Dean asked in reference to the dancing queen from the party a few nights ago that was with Sam.

“Nothing happened!” Sam spoke again as Dean watched and waited for more waves to come by. It was a few days since Castiel sent him away and closed the door on Dean’s face. Well it didn’t happen that way but no one could tell Dean otherwise. Dean looked to his brother who was straddling his board as well legs dangling in the water on either side as they just enjoyed the water and the sun. 

“Dean look!” Sam nodded to the shore as they saw Gabe and Castiel coming on the beach. This was Dean’s chance to talk to the man again after being sent away. Dean honestly didn’t know why it was so important to him, but Castiel was, it was just something. Soon the brothers were paddling back into the shore to greet the other surfers who were now setting up for a bit of surfing. 

Smiling as they walked the boards up to the shore Dean nodded to Castiel and Gabriel as he kicked sand around his boards’ tail to stand it up on end. “Hey!” Dean spoke gently and walked up next to the surfer that he idolizes. Dean sat in the sand next to Castiel’s right side Dean’s leg resting on the crutch that laid there so the other man couldn’t just get up and leave easily. He needed to talk to Castiel, he needed to get something started before the completion started or he would be thinking of the other man and not the surf.

“Gabe can you show me how you do your duck dive? Dean is a crap teacher for it!” Sam laughed catching the look in his brothers eyes that is the ‘leave me be’ look that he gets when Dean needs space from his brother, or when Dean is trying to pick someone up at the bar. 

Gabe seemed to catch on fast he nodded to the others and soon they were running out to the surf, it wasn’t a great day for surfing but it would be easier for Sam to learn a few things. The Surf was low and the weather warm.

“Don’t think I didn’t catch that look you gave your little brother, I have the same one after all.” Castiel spoke not looking to the man who was incredibly close to him. 

“Yeah well I needed to talk to you, about the other day.” Dean started looking at Castiel’s profile and having to stop and just watch as the breeze ruffled the darker hair. The other man was really breath taking, tanned skin, great features, perfect jaw and great neck. Dean tried to flush the images of leaning in and kissing that neck from his mind. Clearing his throat he caught the blue eyes that glanced at him before he looked back out to the water. “I am sorry I was on your property I didn’t see the no trespassing sign till I left.” 

Castiel lifted a brow and looked at the other man briefly before putting his attention back on his brother and Sam. Dean was saying he was sorry for bugging Castiel, it was not something that Castiel thought the man would do. “Listen I am not sure what I did to deserve the cold shoulder you have been giving me, just tell me and I will apologize for it as well. I have wanted to meet you for a long time, from the first time I saw you on the cover of Surfing, promoting your boards.” Castiel was now looking at him. He had been on the front cover of that magazine a few times. In fact his brother had them all hanging back at the bar. The one where they did an article on his line of boards was just before the accident. Only months before it happened. Castiel was thinking about the article the picture, the accident as Dean continued on talking to him.

“Why did you not get back in the water?” Castiel almost missed this but his heart jumped at the question. Looking he saw that Dean was looking down to the sweat pant covered leg. Deans own leg in board shorts brushing against the warm material as it laid over the crutch, the crutch that Castiel will always have to deal with.

Castiel looked at Dean and just shook his head the puzzled look on his face saying it all. “Look many of you haole surfers find me and you all think you can get me back on the board. It isn’t happening.” Castiel spoke low as he pulled his left leg up against his chest, the right still laid out in front of him. “I can barely hold my own weight on it, without it hurting, or collapsing.” Rubbing his palms on his pants his t-shirt clinging to his back in the heat he looked to the water again and then at Dean. What was it in the green eyes that made him want to talk about it? Most of the people that came to find him gave up after the first time he would walk away, or the first ‘leave me be!’ he was a grouch and hated the shits that think it is so easy to get back out there. 

“Well, no one said you had to get on a board, but out into the water.” Dean smiled looking at the other man his legs out front his hands in the sand as he leaned back face to the sky. “I wouldn’t mind just swimming with you. The water is so nice against heated skin after all. And maybe it would help the strength in that leg of yours.” Dean gave a small smile and caught the blue as ocean eyes looking at him. 

“No…” Castiel spoke shaking his head before grabbing his crutch and trying to pull it free of Dean’s leg. “I really don’t want to.” Dean knew what was stopping him, it wasn’t the pain, it wasn’t the accident, it was the scar, the reminder. 

“How bad is it?” Dean asked nodding to his leg not letting the crutch be lifted. It wasn’t like Castiel had asked him to move he would just ignore the little pressure of it on his leg. 

“Sorry?”

“The scars, how bad?” Dean asked again. He watched the emotions in the other man’s eyes and watched as it played out, anger, fear, and sadness all of it rolled through his eyes like a wave on the ocean. Castiel made a small whisper asking for his crutch as he pulled himself to his feet in that smooth well practise move again. So he was heading back to the Jeep. Dean following him, “Hey it is none of my business I am sorry.” Dean spoke only to have an angry Castiel turn to him again.

“You’re right it isn’t your business. Why I don’t get back in the ocean is mine and mine alone!” Castiel was scared he wanted to scream more at Dean of the fear that the reef, of the blood, of almost leaving the family he has is what keeps him on the shore. But he couldn’t. Dean put his hands up in defense saying he was done, he understood it was over. Castiel waited for Gabe to catch up, they really needed to surf at another location, but there older brother Michael owned the hotel and resort so they were allowed on the beach without being worried that they would be asked to leave. It also helped that the adopted red headed sister worked with the Haole’s on their surf style. Castiel was screwed as long as these boys were here he would continue to run into them.

Sighing Dean walked away from Castiel and back to the ocean as Gabe pulled away from the beach and the boys again. Dean watched them go but decided this is not the end of this conversation, he was going to get Castiel into the water. “Give up man he is done.” Sam spoke as they went back to the water. Dean needed to just swim off his frustration and just get some mad workout in for a bit. Sam went with him as they swam out to the ocean and back a few times. Only going as far as they would if they were surfing and had their boards with them. He only stopped when his muscles started to hurt.


	6. The Red Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the surfing started. And maybe Castiel is warming up to Dean.

It felt like months to Dean since he had last spoken to Castiel, when in reality it was just a few short days. The surf contest had started and they were all on the sand watching the first few competitors do there runs. It was the ladies first and then it would be his turn. Gabe was standing by Castiel who was happily talking to his brother ignoring all the press trying to get his attention. Soon Sam was beside Dean handing him his numbered surf shirt to wear while on the waves. Gabe was also being handed his number by a man in really nice suit. Who the hell wore a suit on the beach?

Dean cat called as a few ladies took to the surf. He waved to Charlie as she dropped her board and started to paddle out to wait for her waves. Another Red Head was right beside her. Dean knew this one she was a mean competition and a cheat. Abaddon was not a nice cookie when it came to surfing. She was a nice piece of ass but that was about all that was nice about her. 

Cheers erupted as the two Red Heads battled for the wave that they were in front of. Charlie was amazing she was soon on her board cutting the wave with expert moves. “Like her adopted Brothers Charlie is one to watch for she just cut into that wave with a high drop! It will take something impressive from Abaddon to beat that ride!” The announcer called over the speakers as Charlie was soon on the beach being hugged by her brothers. Dean couldn’t help but smile when Castiel hugged his little sister. Another red head hugged Charlie that must have been the other sister that Sam had spoken of. 

It wasn’t long before the announcer had mentioned how Abaddon was doing. Much to Dean’s own misery the woman did just what the announcer said she had to do. She pulled a great run and almost had took Charlie’s head off as the first read head was paddling out to the rest of the women to wait for another wave. Castiel was yelling up to the judges that Abaddon was playing dirty and soon it was announced that Abaddon had a warning one more stunt like that she would be pulled.

This was not something new for Abaddon even with her penalties she often won in the ladies category so he knew she was going to give a hard run. It wasn’t long before the buzz sounded to indicated that the time was over and all the girls were either riding the final wave or paddling in on their own accord. “Another great ride from the ladies of the day! Please stand by for the standings!” He called as Dean made his way to the small group of Angel’s smiling gently as he got closer.

“GREAT RIDE!” He called out as he hugged Charlie and nodded to the others over all. 

“Thanks Dean! So you and Gabe are up soon, assuming the waves kick back into being.” She smirked as the water seemed calm and gentle the waves no bigger than a foot in height. They might be smaller than that even. Dean sighed, when it came to surfing waiting was the biggest issue of it all. It was a game of patients and that was not always his strong point. But some things were worth waiting for he smiled as he looked to the youngest angel brother.

“No biggie Brah! We will get out there when we get out there and we will cut the waves like you ladies tried to!” Gabe laughed as he razzed his sister. Soon there was an all-out wrestling match between the two angel siblings. 

“Normal?” Dean asked looking to Castiel who was of all things smiling. Dean stopped and just starred, the man was handsome yes but something in his smile made Dean want to see more of it. It was carefree and he looked as if he wasn’t in pain anymore. Castiel nodded as another red head came up to stand beside him wrapping her arm around Castiel’s waist and watched the match in front of them, Dean had truly hoped this was the other sister. Soon Charlie was sitting on her bothers chest arms up in celebration. Everyone was laughing as she was cheering. 

“LOK’TAR OGAR!” She had called out as she smirked down to Gabe who was laying under her pretending to be dead. The rest of her family was laughing as was Dean. It was so comfortable to be a part of this group. Like it is to be around Sam. Soon they were listening to the rankings. It was no shock to find out that Abaddon had taken first place for the ladies, but Charlie came in third any ways. 

Smiling like a fool Charlie came back to the group as they called the end of the day. The men would have to surf in the morning, as the waves were just not coming back to life and the radar didn’t seem to give them any indication it would happen any time soon. 

Everyone started to walk off the beach and pack up gear leaving the beach between Feathers and the Resort emptier then it had been all day. “So what are you all going to do tonight?” Dean asked when there was no mention of a celebration for Charlie as they walked back to the road to go their separate ways. Sam was waiting already for them as Dean and the rest walked up.

“Well Charlie took third, that means…” 

“I DON’T WORK TONIGHT!” Charlie Called out interrupting Gabe as she hooted and hooted holding her trophy in one hand and her board under her other arm. “TO FEATHERS!” She leads the charge and the rest laughing again.

Dean looked to Sam who stifled a yawn, they should get some sleep if he is up tomorrow, and that was the silent que Sam was giving so together they wished them all a good night and started to turn towards their hotel. 

“You’re not joining us?” Dean turned at the voice that spoke inviting them along. Of all people it was Castiel. Dean smirked and nodded they would. 

“Meet you there? Just let us change!” He winked at the group as they jogged back to the part of the beach that was there’s putting his board away and quickly changing his shirt from the swim one he wore for surfing, to a nice black one. Soon he was tugging off his board shorts and pulling on a pair of pants not bothering with his boxer briefs he wanted to get there fast.

“We really should rest.” Sam said looking at his brother as he rushed around the room getting changed. 

“You should little bro!” Dean spoke as he fixed his hair in the mirror noticing how much lighter it is turning with the Hawaii sun slightly bleaching it. It also unfortunately made his freckles stand out more. But who cared. 

“Dean you surf in the morning!”

“Yes mom I do! What if I promised not to drink?” It wasn’t so much a question as a command of ‘Shut up Sammy I am going and that is final!’ Soon Dean was picking up his leather jacket from the back of the door, it might get cold and he really didn’t feel like catching a cold after being in the hot sun all day. Sam shook his head following his brother out the door after he took changed quickly. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all again thank you for joining me on this adventure, we are planing to post a new chapter every sunday night. so please feel free to check it out. But for now a bonus chapter today to say thank you for sticking with it.


	7. Demons vs. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beach party interrupted. It was just a fun chapter enjoy!

Dean smiled as they walked up to the bar, the party was already started and he couldn’t complain. It was something to see. People were surfing on the small waves, there was dancing and the music was amazing. “LET’S HEAR YOU FEATHER HEADS FOR CHARLIE!” The DJ called over the music as another song came on to see that Charlie herself and Gabe were singing now. It was so nice to see them having fun and celebrating. The whole family loved each other so much you can tell.

Sam and Dean cheered for Charlie as she was singing a song she apparently wrote from what Gabe just muttered as he took over the song and sang his part. It was duet. “The boss man said to give these to you two!” Another Red Head spoke, this was the one from the beach she was the one holding on to Castiel. Dean felt a pang in his gut he was truly hoping it was just his sister and not a lover.

“Thanks!” Dean spoke taking the beer from her and fishing into his pocket for his wallet. “How much I owe you?” He called over the music as the two siblings pretended to be in love for the song they sang. 

“NOTHING!” She hollered at him. “Castiel told me to give them to you and introduce myself!”

“Anna, this is my brother Dean!” Sam spoke to them before she even had a chance to say anything. “Anna is the sister between Gabe and Castiel!”

“What is with the Red Heads?” Dean asked laughing as he tugged at one of her curls playfully. Giving her a sweet little smirk. 

“I dyed it when Charlie came to the family, she was being made fun of and I can’t have that! So now I keep it red to support my sister! The colour kind of takes hold of you!” She laughed as she went back to serving the patrons. Her uniform the same as the others. Dean nodded to Charlie saluting her with his drink as the song came to a close and they hopped off the small stage as a beach boys song kicking in behind them. Dean noticed the opening notes to Kokomo started to ring around the little bar with the hell of a beach party.

Sam saw someone in another feathers outfit and wondered off. Soon Dean was left alone and decided that it was time to go visit with Castiel who was behind the bar moving a bit gingerly without his crutch. “Thanks!” Dean spoke taking a seat at the bar. 

“No problem, I realized you hadn’t met the other red headed step child of the family.” Dean looked to the man a bit horrified at what he said. “It was a joke!” Soon the two were laughing at what was said. “Anna is the only Biological female in the family. And happened to be born just before me!” He was leaning on the bar top talking to Dean. He looked a bit in pain as he moved to get another drink for someone else who came up.

“She is nice!” Dean spoke as he played with the label on his beer bottle trying hard to not stair at the jean clad ass in front of him as the man pulled a beer from the cooler. This was the first time he had seen Castiel in something other than sweat pants. 

“She is the one that designs all the art for the bar, and the boards!” Castiel said softly. “Including the board you ride. In fact that was the last one she made for me!” Dean looked up at the man talking to him again smiling. 

“Yeah it is why I bought that one.” Dean admitted looking up at the other man, the ex-surfer. “I fell in love with the way it looked on the water and in the photos with you on it.” Did Dean really just say that? He started to feel a bit warm around his cheeks as he hid behind his beer bottle.

“I got it bro!” Came the interruption that Dean really did need right that moment. Gabe was taking over the bar for Castiel who walked over to his crutch and attached it to his arm coming around the other side. “Have fun!” He called as Dean followed Castiel without being asked. Leaving his now very empty beer bottle behind for Gabriel to deal with.

“So why me?” Castiel asked as they walked down the beach a bit on the edge of the large party. Dean looked over to see Castiel handing him one of the two bottles he held in his hand by the neck, nodding Dean took the offered drink and saluted the other man before taking a sip. Castiel took a long pull from his own bottle as they continued to walk the beach carefully. 

“I just think you need to get back out there.” He spoke softly just barely audible above the music that was still heard clearly on the beach. Soon Castiel was sitting in the sand his leg tiring from the walking on the sand and the work he put in behind the bar. 

“Many think that.” Castiel sounded sad as he spoke. His brother had tried for months after the stitches were out, had it actually been years at this point? Castiel truly lost count of the time he spent away from the water.

“Then the many are right, you need to get back in the water, if anything to enjoy what it can do for your skin!” Dean smiled as he looked to the other man who was sitting in the sand drinking his beer. He wanted Castiel to keep moving down the beach the water was lapping slowly at the sand now. All the surfers’ boards were lined up in the sand standing like a fence and they were all dancing and enjoying the warm night and music from the bar. So the water was almost barren of people. 

The two men finished there beers in silence. Dean taking them to a trash bin without being asked to as Castiel following behind him at a slower pace. “I wanted to!” Castiel was speaking as he moved closer to the cooling water, it had been a bit since the conversation had started but Dean knew what he was talking about. “But I am honestly scared. What if I don’t have enough strength to swim again?” Dean was quiet as he caught up with Castiel who was standing just at the water’s edge. The cold wet was lapping softly at his toes.

“What if I went with you?” Dean offered softly standing on Castiel’s right side his fingers brushing against the crutch that was holding the man’s weight off of his bad leg. “I would not let anything happen to you.” Dean spoke close to Castiel’s ear. What came over him he would never know but he wanted to kiss the blue eyed man in front of him. Even in the low light from the moon and the lights from the bar that littered the sands those eyes were still very blue. Dean always loved how people pointed out that his eyes were as blue as the water he surfed, it was very true. 

“Dean…” Castiel spoke softly just above a whisper his voice a touch deeper than Dean was use to from the man as he looked into Dean’s face a small smile on his lips. It truly had been a long time since he was in the water, and an even longer time since the man was with anyone. But a night with the haole couldn’t be that bad could it. He had one night stands before, but something felt different with the surfer from the main land.

“CASTIEL QUICK!” A voice called to them from up the beach, the other man turned his head to see the curls of Anna bounce back towards the bar. Not knowing what he was being called back to Castiel started to get back to the Bar as fast as he could. Dean had to admit he was having issues keeping up with the other man. Even if Castiel had to do a bit of a hop with his good leg to force him a bit faster down the sands. Dean knew that Castiel would be really sore tomorrow, he was forcing his arm and good leg to move quickly up the sand.

“LIKE HELL!” Gabriel hollered loudly at a man in a suit behind the bar where the private grounds were, the same ones that Dean found earlier in his visits. “I will not do it!” Gabe growled. “Can’t make me Crowley!” Castiel was panting hard as he leaned on his crutch and the railing of the stairs watching the argument between his older brother and there manager. 

“YOU WILL KID! I own you!” the shorter man growled. Castiel looked to his brother then to the man that was in charge of their careers, sorry Gabe’s career. He wasn’t under contract anymore not since the accident, was he? He never really thought of it. After all Castiel only signed the contracts to keep the boards in production as they were expensive to produce and he did make them for his family and to have a nice surf shop build his boards for them was worthwhile.

“What is going on?” Castiel asked spotting the very broken board on the ground between the two. It looked like a large elephant had sat on it. It was then he noticed a bit of blood on Gabe’s hands. Apparently he missed Gabe ripping the board apart, shame he would have liked to seen the look Crowley gave.

“He wants me to ride that piece of crap!” Gabriel spit as he pointed the bright blue, green, and pink board on the ground. Castiel looked to Gabe then to the manager not missing the logo that looked a lot like their own but was a demon tail not an angel feather.

“You can’t make him, he is a Feather, and he rides our boards!” Castiel growled as well. It was in there contract was it not? 

“No kid you ride Feather boards, this kid will ride what I hand him, and tomorrow he will be on the Devil Dog’s boards.”

“DEVIL DOGS LIKE HELL!” Gabriel spoke loudly. “There IS NO FUCKING way I am riding that BATCHES’ BOARD!” Dean was standing beside Castiel close to him watching this happen he was confused on everything that was happening. And if he was really truly honest with himself grateful that his brother managed his career, more so if he had to deal with someone as smarmy as Crowley was it? 

“It is final Gabe, you will ride the Devil Dog Board tomorrow! I will have another on the beach, or your contract is void!” Crowley walked away then his words final. Gabe was throwing a huge fit as he continued to rant about the board that was broken in front of them. “Lets burn it!” Gabe called as he started to gather the pieces and go down the beach into the music ignoring his brothers puzzled look. 

“Castiel what happened?” Dean asked. Castiel startled forgetting the other surfer was there. 

“I am not sure.” Castiel shook his head as he walked into the house quickly to the desk in the living room and started to riffle through the filing cabinet, his crutch on the floor by the door as he hobbled around the dining and living room area that looked like a big office space with a small couch on the opposite wall from the computer.

“Can I help?” Dean asked picking the crutch up and leaning it against the wall by the door as Castiel found what he needed and had them on the large table, pushing the used bowl out of the way. Dean without thinking picked the bowl up and took it to the small kitchen space on the other side of the door. 

“I don’t think so Dean.” Castiel muttered as he started to read through a large stack of papers. “Not in less you understand legal jargon.” Castiel groaned as he sat in the chair at the table and started to read through one of the large contracts. 

“I don’t but my brother does!” Dean smiled as he pulled his cell out calling his brother to come help. It wasn’t long after the call that Dean was sleeping on the small couch his legs over the edge, his brother and Castiel at the kitchen table consuming many pots of coffee going through the contracts looking for anything to prevent Gabe from having to ride the competitor’s board.

Castiel had gotten up stretching his back out before he rubbed his eyes. They were due on the beach in less than an hour and the two men still hadn’t found what they were looking for. Carefully Castiel moved back to the kitchen refilling Sam’s coffee mug placing it on the table in front of the man who was still scrubbing through the iron clad contracts. Castiel moved softly to wake Dean slowly shaking the man to wake him. 

“FOUND IT!” Sam hollered loudly as Dean and Gabe who was pouring coffee jumped staring at the large man who was smiling at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wanted this Sunday but I was called Sunday night as I was editing this and got called into work at God Awful O'Clock am to teach. UGH! So I had to abandon it and when I got home the last think I wanted to do was work on word after teaching it for 8 hrs. Sorry all. I hope you do not mind it being late. Cuz it was late I decided to have some fun and give you the next part of plot point.


	8. In to the water

Dean was on the beach his surf number already on as he stood with the men and women from feathers. Castiel was smiling alongside of Dean as they waited for Crowley to show up with another god awful board for Gabe to ride. But thanks to Sam and Castiel working late into the night they had one hell of a shocker for the Manager of the Feathers team. Plus everyone knew you didn’t ride a new board in a surf contest, more so if you never surfed on that brand before. Each type of board and some times each board themselves had small little issues, each one had a personality. 

Dean ran the back of his knuckles over the arm beside him smiling at Castiel. He was proud his brother was helpful even if the ex-surfer and his brother looked like shit today. “How did he even end up with two rival surf teams?” Dean whispered softly to Castiel as the rest of the family was keeping Gabe distracted with warm ups. Dean should be doing the same but it could wait a bit longer.

“I don’t know!’ Castiel spoke honestly. He thought about it for a few moments and realized that the rival team was picked up when Castiel had the accident. “It was after…” He cut off nodding down to his leg. Dean completely understood the Devil Dog team was to take over where the Feathers team was at. That was the only reason he would pick them up, but it would be HORRIBLE press to drop the feather team when they were still placing and more so after the accident.

“Is Charlie?”

“Not contracted, we pay her entry fees, it is why it is so important she places.” Castiel spoke turning to the other man who was behind him being a huge support. Though Dean did find it funny that Castiel said that. It was important for all the surfers to place, that was the idea. There was a purse and the glory of placing, did Castiel not care if he placed when he surfed? “About last night.” Castiel started before Dean smirked and winked giving his reply.

“No problem, Samsquash was in school at one point to be a layer, he loves that kind of thing.” Dean knew that is not what Castiel was talking about but he wasn’t ready to hear that the other surfer wasn’t interested. After all the Winchester brothers would be moving on soon, most likely do a few small surf contests along Australia now that Dean was already flying, main as well keep the tour going! But for now it was just better to have this fantasy even if nothing more came of Castiel and Dean then friendship. 

“He was a great help!” Castiel admitted as he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, Sam was walking towards someone as the beach was filling with people to watch the contest today, there were hundreds of surf fans. Granted there was also hundreds of the Feather Supporters here. All sporting different beach gear that they can buy from a website or even at the bar.

Sam had no fear walking up to the shorter man, even though for many people he was intimidating. “Mr. Crowley I assume!” Sam spoke greeting the other man with an open hand to shake. Crowley just looked at it then up to the large brute in front of him not extending his own palm in greeting. “Okay then, I am Sam Winchester a friend of the Feather Brothers.” He spoke holding the contract that Crowley had with the boys, a few pages having sticky notes sticking out of them marking spots he wanted to point out. Soon the two men were talking a bunch of Law Jargon and Castiel stood beside Sam watching and listening. Gabe and Dean off to the side to be supportive but not in the way. Also to eves drop while looking like they were warming up and stretching. 

“So in conclusion Mr. Crowley, by your OWN contracts they can ride whatever board they were riding before the contest started. It even states that you will not interfere with the way they ride in the contest, this doesn’t just include how they collect the points but what it is they decided to ride! As any surfer will tell you the boards have a personality and a surfer needs time to learn that personality! So changing his board before a contest will do nothing but impede in him placing in said contest.” Dean was so very proud of his brother, he had said that a few times as they drove from location to location. But when he had heard that Sam was truly listening to him talk for hours about the waves, and his board while they drove made him very happy. Sam did learn that like Deans beloved Impala, Surf boards had personalities as well.

Dean watched the way that Sam and Crowley were now arguing about the contact and that it was not Crowley’s choice on anything that Gabriel wants to do when it came to surfing. Sam had even pointed out that the contracts were coming due in a few weeks so as Crowley had yet to present the contract for the current season, he also had very little hold on the surfer in this contest. Gabe could refuse to even wear the logo surf shirt that he was given by Hell on Earth Enterprise. “Consider his contract over!” Crowley growled. “I will have everything!” He marched off the Demon Dogs behind him going down the beach. Sam turned to Castiel and gave an apologetic smile. This wasn’t so much as over as just starting, it might come to a long drawn out battle of wits in court. As some of the parts that Sam pointed out we fuzzy in the wording and he used the fuzzy to piss off Crowley it would seem.

“Well that went better than I thought it would.” Castiel sighed looking to the younger man. “Can he truly take everything?”

“No! Just the items outlined in the contracts. If he breaks the contract then he gets what he put into it, and you might need to find another shop to make your boards.” Sam spoke as they moved back to the group. He was sure that was all it was but it could be worse than that. It was hard to say the whole notion was in Crowley’s hands now. If the man wanted to let the contract lapse or try to take the boys for what he could would be up to Crowley. “If he tires call me, I didn’t get to finish my Exam but I will at least come and give you counsel and help you find a good lawyer.” Sam smiled to the brothers. 

“Sammy is good, top of his classes in Stanford! Was going to be big when I called him to help me when Dad fucked up my winnings and left me to figure it out myself!” 

“Hn…” Castiel thought about it for a few moments. “Well the shop we use is one I have always used they make the best boards and the guy listens to me when I ask for the silliest of modifications. So I am sure he will continue just we might not be his number one client anymore.” Castiel spoke softly looking out to the water, there brothers pulling gently on their muscles stretching them out a bit more. If Crowley left them all they would lose really was connections and the sponsorship into surf contests. Just means they would be paying for hotels and flights for everyone who went. He would make this work. Dean and Sam did okay after all, so how hard could it be. Not like he needed Crowley right? With him not surfing anymore he had more time in planning the circuit. 

It wasn’t long after the encounter that the announcers called the start of the contest. Castiel was getting Gabriel a new number and a new shirt as Crowley had pulled his sponsorship today it would appear. Sam stood beside the other man as this all happened. “He is still surfing as Angel Feathers!” Castiel sighed happily, Crowley just pulled his own name and sponsorship from the brothers. “Now to figure out how this all works.”

“I can show you how I do the planning, and the circuit we are doing this year. Now that Dean is on a plane I am taking advantage of it.” Sam spoke gently as he watched Castiel sign his brother up and paid the fee. Crowley glowered at them over his shoulder the whole time.

“I would like that actually Sam, thank you!” Castiel spoke as they picked up the new white shirt with the new number on it. “Gabe won’t like it isn’t gold, but at least it is white.” Castiel laughed as they moved back to their brothers.

“Do you tell Gabe?” Sam asked as he watched Castiel take the gold top and replaced it with a white one he brother just shrugging it on without complaint.

“Tell me what?” Gabe asked looking to the taller boys. Okay one compared to him was HUGE but his brother was taller still. 

“We will have to do this on our own now brother.” He spoke as he tossed the shirt with Crowley’s logo on it to the sand. He would get Anna to make a nice big logo for surf shirts, maybe get them preprinted for contests. It was an expensive thing to do but it was worth it, more so now that they would not be flying under the banners of Hell on Earth Enterprises. Granted Dean was not sporting his own surf brand. He after all rode one of the feather’s boards. The gears were already working in Castiel’s head about making just one brand with many surfers, maybe the Winchester’s would join them. Shaking his head to cast the thoughts of Dean and Sam being around all the time from his head he smiled to his brother. 

It wasn’t long till the boys were in the ocean time ticking away as they rode wave after wave. The Devil Dog surfer had taken a huge wipe out losing the points he was earning for that ride, while Dean and Gabe were trading point for point practically. It got to the point where the families on the beach were laughing at their antics, neither surfer caring about who won but had fun surfing and playing with the waves. The buzzer rang as Dean was already walking out of the water.

“Great work brother!” Sam called as he pulled the shorted man into a quick wet hug. Gabe was soon behind them giving praise and taking it too. 

“Yeah Brah that was radicle!” Gabe laughed as he gave the Shaka to friends and family coming up beside the large group of people on the beach. 

Laughing the two men propped there boards up to stand by them, many people coming up to take photos and get autographs from the two surfers a few even found Castiel and had him sign things as well. A few people mentioned it was so neat that the Winchester Brothers and the Angel Brothers were friends and surfed together. It was an enjoyable time for all involved. Castiel and Sam even found themselves in front of the mic of Meg Masters who was interviewing them. “So is it true what the hush on the beach is? Your no longer signed with Hell on Earth Enterprises?” Meg asked into her recorder before putting it close to Castiel. 

“I am not sure what is happening but Gabriel surfed under our name today, representing the boards we make. And I can’t be prouder of him, he had a lot of fun out there today.” Castiel smiled at her and answered a few more questions when she turned her attention to Sam.

“Are you signing up with the Angel brother?” She asked putting the recording device close to Sam’s chest. 

“No were just friends, and as much as we like it in Hawaii, we are from main land USA so we will be returning to that circuit in a few days.” Sam spoke not thinking. Castiel looked to Sam his eyes a bit wider than normal his emotions not playing on the outside to the world, but internally he knew that he wasn’t ready for them to leave. He was becoming attached to the friendship he had gained from the two men. 

It was the announcers who ended the interview and brought Castiel back to the here and now. They were announcing the third place winner. He was a young local and very happy with his place. Smiling he took his trophy and his small envelope of winnings. It was so much fun to watch this young surfer take the stand, Castiel knew him, he was a regular at the beach by feathers, and he would be a great surfer with a few more years of practise. 

The men on the sound system was now calling on Dean and Gabe. “The second and first place was hard on the judges, they were neck in neck the whole contest through. Giving us all a laugh as we are used to from the antics of Gabriel Angel, but also he was joined by the main lander Dean Winchester. Your second place winner GABRIEL ANGEL! Making DEAN OUR FIRST PLACE WINNER!”

The two men hugged as they got there trophies and an envelope with a check a few photos were taken of them both with the third place winner. All were smiling and laughing both Dean and Gabe were talking with the younger man and telling him he did really well. And the both would love to surf against him again. All were smiling and laughing with fans as the beach started to clear out. Volunteers were already pulling tents down and getting the sound system off of its stand when the brothers got back to the families.

“Now what?” Dean asked Sam as he came up beside him handing over the check and trophy. 

“We are here for another five days, I am going to show Castiel how to book the circuit so he can take care of his family a bit easier. He has never done the whole thing before.” Sam looked to his brother and saw him staring at the Angel Family. They were all laughing and playing in the water, even Castiel was laughing at them just standing on the edge of the water. 

“Then?”

“Australia for a month, then back to the Main Land circuit.” Dean looked to his brother for a moment before a smile grew on his face, Sam was not fooled he knew Dean was not happy with the plan, he wanted to stay with Castiel longer. The older man said nothing as he walked over to where Castiel stood. Not seeing the look of sadness on Sam’s face. 

Castiel smiled at Dean as he stood in front of him, his head blocking the view of his family in the water. “Your surfed well Dean.” Castiel spoke low to the other man tilting his head a touch, it was ever so slight but it was there. Dean couldn’t help but think it adorable. Gabe could be heard laughing behind them as Sam came up behind Castiel pulling the envelope and check from Castiel’s pocked. Same caught the look on the surfers faces he knew with instinct what his brother was about to do, in fact it would appear that Gabe was in on it as he nodded to Sam who was backing up a bit now that he had the check.

Gabe and Dean had thought about this while they were waiting out in the water for waves on how to get Castiel into the water. He had to do it now, he had no choice they were leaving in a few days, and Dean wanted as much time as he could get with the other man in the water. Without blinking an eye Dean hand thrown Castiel over his shoulder like a fireman would with a civilian trapped in a burning building and started to trek to the water. 

The other man was squirming and yelling Dean just ignored him as the crutch was grabbed by Anna and Dean marched into the water. “LET ME GO!” Castiel yelled again as Dean was now up to his waist in the sea water before dropping the other man into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh the flu sucks... I am so sorry all.


	9. Wipe out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel get's wet, and Dean made the first move! Where does it go from there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I am SO SO SORRY it took almost a month to write this, and it is not cuz I didn't know what was happening it was cuz life hit, as did a small game called Town of Salem. UGH what an addiction that is. 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter even if it is much shorter then others that I have done in the past.
> 
> Edit: 2015-4-16 Fixed a few of the biggest issues this chapter had as I was reading and catching up for the 10th chapter. Sorry it too so long life got busy.

The party was in full swing when Dean and Sam walked up to the beach that Feather’s rested on. It was loud and full to the brim, even the beach had little space left on it with all the dancing bodies and celebrations that were going on. Soon Dean felt a soft nudge to his shoulder as his brother caught his attention. 

“I am going to go see who all is here!” Same spoke to his brother as he walked away from Dean. Dean could only smile and nod as he moved towards the main bar figuring that Castiel would be there, and it would most likely be the quieter place as Ash’s music could most likely be heard for blocks. 

“ANOTHER GREAT SURF DAY!” Hollered Ash as a song started to die and he was queuing up another song. Dean noticed it right away as Surfin’ USA from the Beach Boys “CONGRATS TO DEAN WINCHESTER AND OUR VERY OWN GABE!!!” He called out as the whole place cheered, Ash himself lifted his beer to Dean who looked to the DJ and smiled nodding his own head as he moved on to the bar. He was stopped by many people giving there congrats of taking time to slap him on the back, after all it was impressive that a surfer from the Main Land did so well! Dean was laughing as he finally made it inside the bar just in time to have his arms filled with one of the many red headed girls belonging to the feather clan! Yeah this was no family it was a clan! 

“Well congrats Dean!” She spoke into his ear getting close before kissing his cheek and pinching Dean’s bum. 

“Thanks Anna!” he mumbled as the other girl giggled and moved on to the customers she was dealing with. Dean smiled and didn’t even look back at her as he spotted Castiel behind the bar moving around with a bit of un ease but he was still quickly serving drinks. Dean sat in a bar stool by where Castiel was dealing with other customers. Not really paying any attention to any of the other people around him or the fact that Castiel handed him a beer the moment he had sat down. That man was fast and knew his favourites already. It is what made him a great bartender he was passionate in all he did and he was observant. It was also the reason he was such a great surfer in his day. Castiel finally took a moment to lean on the counter after all the other customers were already served drinks and started to chat with Dean. 

“Anna likes you!” Castiel spoke as he twisted his hand nervously in the bar towel he held. He was honestly a bit nervous at the mention of his sister to the guy he was actually starting to like. One of the many bartenders brushed by as he moved about Castiel to serve drinks and pick up the slack that Castiel created when he decided to let his leg rest while he talked to Dean in the process. The muscle was burning from the over use of it and it was a reason he took small breaks and no one called the boss out on it. It will be good to get off of his legs and feet when this party was over. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked not bothering to look for the sister in question as he watched the play of emotions on Castiel’s face as the man went from being nervous sensation at mentioning his sister’s affection to Dean to the pain that moved over his face as the other Bartender brushed against Castiel’s leg. “She is sweet, but not the right kind of fiery!” He spoke softly winking at Castiel before taking a sip of his beer. Castiel seemed to smile as he pushed off of the bar top to serve a few beers to another one of the waitress who had called for four from the tap. 

“Oh?” Castiel asked a few moments later as he got another rest between all the people drinking the bar dry and paying for the next few months of operation costs. Dean didn’t need to ask for clarification even if this conversation started about an hour ago.

“Yeah she is too bouncy, and much too…” He couldn’t come up with a word so he motioned with his hands an hour glass curvy figure that Anna sported so lovely in her uniform. A blind man wouldn’t have missed the look Castiel threw Dean as he popped the cap off of another Beer for the other man. Dean took a pull from the bottle the moment it hit his hands to hide the blush on his cheeks as his calloused fingers brushed over the long ones of the other man.

Soon the two men were in silent company as Castiel served patrons and got the drinks for the waitress’ never once really needing to talk to Dean who was enjoying watching as Castiel did his job. Soon Castiel was shooing a few drunks towards Gabe who helped them into taxi cabs to take them home, or to the hotel they were located at. The night was getting closer to drawing to an end and Dean was happy to see that people were starting to thin out. 

Gabe was soon taking over Castiel’s spot and shooing his brother out from the bar. Nodding to his brother he picked up two more beers and slowly went around the bar in hopes to sit on a stool next to Dean, as Castiel limped from behind the Bar Dean was right there taking the beers from his hand and throwing an arm around the other man’s waist without thinking or asking about it. Castiel was in pain anyone can see that from the way he limped as he moved, “Where is your crutch?” Dean asked worry in his voice. 

Castiel gave a small smile and looked to the green eyes seeing the concern in them, no pity, no remorse just worry and concern. “At the house.” Castiel spoke softly his arm going around Dean’s neck for more support. “Through the staff only door!” Castiel pointed behind them to indicate the way they were going, it was shorter a distance for Castiel, and right now all he wanted was his beer and a good hot soak. 

Dean held the door opened as Castiel and him moved to the back storage room marked ‘staff only’ then out another door that took them right to the small house behind the bar. Dean knew this place after all he has been here twice now. Slowly they moved up the three steps to the patio and both sat down on the porch swing. 

Castiel took his beer that Dean offered him and took a long pull before moving a pillow to the arm of the swing Carefully he turned on the seat facing Dean who sat beside him. Smiling Castiel put his bad leg up to drape over Dean’s knees kicking his good leg against the worn wooden porch to start the swing to sway gently. The chains holding it creaked a bit at the movement but soon they were listening to Ash’s music and the sound of the surf hitting the shore. “Comfortable?” Dean asked as one arm rested on the back of the swing and he looked over to Castiel whose eyes were drooping in a tired way. 

“Very.” The other man said before pulling the feathers bar shirt over his head and hanging it on the back of the swing his body enjoying the cool air. Dean couldn’t help but stare at the mess of hair it created and the sweat slick tanned torso that hid under it. “If I make you uneasy tell me.” Castiel spoke opening his eyes to catch the Green ones roaming over his body. 

“Not at all.” Dean spoke his hands moving from resting on the back of the swing to Castiel’s bad leg. His beer bottle held between his thighs beside Castiel’s leg. “Sorry.” Dean spoke softly as Castiel jumped a bit at the sudden touch to his sore leg. Dean carefully started to massage the leg through the jeans that covered it.

Castiel bit his lip trying to hide the cry of pain that he felt, soon it should feel good but right now the whole leg screamed in pain and heat. “It is okay.” He spoke softly his own voice giving away the pain he felt. Dean’s hands moved gently yet with a firm pressure trying to work out the soreness. 

“It would be best if we warm it up somehow.” Dean spoke to Castiel tilting his head. Castiel nodded his head in agreement. 

“We have a Hot tub.” Castiel offered his voice not giving away the jolt of excitement he was feeling at the prospect of getting Dean into the hot tub that was in the private fenced in yard around back. Without thought Dean carefully moved Castiel’s leg off of his own and helped the other man to his feet after he was standing. They walked around the side of the house into the yard, Dean holding up Castiel’s weight as a crutch and Castiel processing what was happening. 

“I don’t have a suit.” Dean said as the got to the side of the large hot tub, it was bought after Castiel’s accident in hopes that it would help the healing process so it was large enough where the man could stretch his legs out in front of him. 

“It is okay, I don’t want to get mine.” Castiel spoke as he un did the button on his jeans and dropped his jeans and briefs in one swift move before he sat on the side of the hot tub and sank into the water moving to the controls and turning up the heat, as well as turning on the fancy lights and cd player that Gabe insisted they get with it. ‘Come on Cassie why not get the supreme model with the money that the endorsement gave you for the medical bills, it is technically a medical expense!’ Castiel didn’t see the need for a cd player or the fancy disco lights that it had till now. 

“Nice!” Dean spoke as the jets kicked to life, he had taken Castiel’s turned back to strip down and slip into the water too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay are you ready for the next chapter? I HOPE SO! I already have it written I am just editing it. Also next chapter will have a new rating. I hope you all join us!


	10. A new Writting

So I have been re working on this fic. I know I haven't posted to it in a very long time. But that is because I didn't like a few things and I have since rewrote parts of it. 

I plan to start posting on a schedule as soon as I am almost done writing. If anyone is looking to make a friend and do a beta reader for grammar and spelling that would be wonderful. 

If you are interested leave a comment on this with a way to get a hold of you. Tumblr, twitter, email, archive, or skype all very valid places to send me. 

This story is not over 20 chapters and 20k words so it is a long haul fic.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see this story is still new and being worked on, if you find something that you think should be changed please email me I might be able to correct it. Also all comments are welcome thank you for reading!


End file.
